devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dante-Must-Die-Mode/What The Heaven And Hell?: Devil May Cry By The Weeknd
I Know This is kinda out of the topic, and a little bit stupid, but hear me out people. Because when I Heard the song entitled "Devil May Cry" by The Weeknd, at first I was kinda surprise for a second why this song was existed even though it is copyrwrited the name "Devil May Cry" by CAPCOM, and how is it related that song to the main series. So without further or though, here's my question,' "WHAT THE HEAVEN AND HELL DOES THIS SONG RELATED TO THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES?!"' So, in this topic, I'm going to explain about this song depending on what I've understand and how is it related to the main series. Remember that this is only my theory and there's no evidence regarding that this song was indeed explained about the Devil May Cry Games though to the fact that this song was only released for the official soundtrack of the movie, "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire". And also, remove all The Hunger Games related things alright? This is Devil May Cry, so your argument is invalid. Music And Lyrics Okay, here's the song "Devil May Cry" by The Weeknd and it's lyrics. Then try to analize it if this song was indeed relate to the main series or any kinds of games that is related to the Devil May Cry Franchise. Enjoy by the way. :) Lyrics: It won't be in vain To swallow all your pain And learn to love what burns And gather courage to return Faces in the crowd Faces in the crowd will smile again And the devil may cry The devil may cry at the end of the night Faces in the crowd Faces in the crowd will smile again And the devil may cry The devil may cry at the end of the night The light will shine through the rain And heaven will hear them call your name And home will feel like home again Corruption will fill your brain Faces in the crowd Faces in the crowd will smile again And the devil may cry The devil may cry at the end of the night Faces in the crowd Faces in the crowd will smile again And the devil may cry The devil may cry at the end of the night They will parade upon your victory They will parade upon your victory You'll put a smile upon their faces The world will be yours for the taking The story you birth will be ageless Just learn to love pain and be patient Faces in the crowd Faces in the crowd will smile again And the devil may cry The devil may cry at the end of the night Faces in the crowd Faces in the crowd will smile again And the devil may cry The devil may cry at the end of the night My Theory Okay, first of all, I did watch The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, but since this movie has no relate whatsoever to the Devil May Cry Series, let's just leave those things. Now, based on my theory, I realize that this song was kinda related to the game itself. Mainly because of it's lyrics. Now, if I could decode each of it's lyrics into a storyline, I should say that this story was set in an un-ordered sequence. And this is my theory: It won't be in vain ' ' To swallow all your pain ' ' And learn to love what burns ' ' And gather courage to return ' (As I analyze this, I think it tells about their final battle between Dante and Vergil, from Devil May Cry 3, that these two must fight in order to "...gather courage to return". Briefly tells about the Sword of Sparda and the two amulets) '''Faces in the crowd ' ' Faces in the crowd will smile again ' ' And the devil may cry ' ' The devil may cry at the end of the night ' (I guess, it tells that whenever Dante won the fight, well, yeah... The Devil May Cry at the end of the night. To be honest, I don't have any kind of theory whatsoever so let's move on...) '''The light will shine through the rain ' And heaven will hear them call your name ' ' And home will feel like home again ' ' Corruption will fill your brain ' (First, let's go back to "The light will shine through the rain", and in this sentence, kinda reminds me of DMC3 at the ending of the story in which Lady asks Dante after giving the Kalina-ann back to Lady if Dante is crying, but, Dante replied that "...it was only the rain." With Lady puts out his hand and says, "The rain already stopped." Second, at "And heaven will hear them call your name", well, it kinda has no remiders on how this sentence relate to this so... uhh... yeah, sorry about that but I guess my theory is about their Mother, Eva, told his son Dante about how she loved him from DmC: Devil May Cry (Man, talk about favoritism xD). On the third sentence, at "And home will feel like home again" is all about Vergil from Devil May Cry 3 when he told Dante to leave him alone because "...this placeTemen-ni-gru is my father's home." at the Temen-ni-gru after he was lost from Dante, leaving a swiped Yamato sword on the right hand of Dante. And at the last sentence, "Corruption will fill your brain", is the ending of DMC3 in which Vergil was been defeated by Mundus and corruted his mind and he becames one of the demon armies of Mundus) 'They will parade upon your victory ' ' They will parade upon your victory ' ' You'll put a smile upon their faces ' ' The world will be yours for the taking ' ' The story you birth will be ageless ' ' Just learn to love pain and be patient ' (I guess in the near future, Dante will became a legendary swordsman because of what he is doing right now for the sake of human race.) So based on my theory, I guess this song was INDEED RELATE TO THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES. But, there's no actual evidence, even The Weeknd himself, that this song was related to the DMC Franchise. But, at any rate, this is my theory that this was related to the series. Sorry for my long post, here's the chibi version of Devil May Cry cast, I hope you like my blog. :D Category:Blog posts